


Answer Me [Fanvid]

by orphan_account



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shirley asks for help, and gets some answers she wasn't expecting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer Me [Fanvid]




End file.
